


asphodel (gift from the spirits)

by summerdayghost



Series: little willow tree [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brief Mommy Kink, Cemetery, F/F, Lust at First Sight, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Someone should have told her it was rude to sit on graves.





	asphodel (gift from the spirits)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of lust at first sight. This is longer than 100 words.

Cemeteries were the most wonderful places. Pretty flowers were everywhere and the spirits loved to talk. They’d tell Drusilla about all sorts of things. Most of it was the gruesome ways they died and secrets they saw no point in keeping now that they’ve made it to the grave.

Occasionally they would speak of other things. Tonight, for instance, they told her about a little willow tree. She found her quickly with the spirit’s help.

The little willow tree had hair as red as blood and was sitting on a gravestone all alone. Someone should have told her that it was rude to sit on graves. It upsetted the spirits (even when the sitter was someone who looked as vulnerable as the little willow tree did in that moment).

She was waiting for someone who wouldn’t be showing up according to the spirits. That was okay because Drusilla was here now. She could be there for the little willow tree instead.

The little willow tree was dressed in a fluffy sweater that appeared soft (but not as soft as Drusilla imagined her skin to be) and pants that were designed for cranky miners rather than teenage girls. It made Drusilla want to strip her down and dress up her properly. The little willow tree deserved to get a nice dress from mommy.

Although Drusilla would be lying to herself if she said that she intended to dress up again right after taking those horrid clothes off. No, there were a few games she wanted to play before dress up. She always had so much fun with her dolls. It had been a while since she’d had a good one, and she intended to enjoy it to the fullest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
